New York Love
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Edward is a Mafia boss, Bella is a waitress studying Ballet. What happens when he decides he wants her? Will Bella give in? Set in New York, all human. Rated M for lemons. Mainly E/B, but some forced J/B. WARNING; Dark Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Even after months here I still felt like a stranger. I guess New York wasn't something you belonged to when you're from a small town like I am. I came to New York about six months ago to study at Julliard. I didn't want to at first; I was reluctant to leave my beloved Grandfather by himself back home but he begged me to go.

My Grandfather was the only family member I had; he raised me since I was a little girl. After my parents died Grandpa Charlie was all I really knew and it hurt me to leave him back in Forks. I visited as often as I could but it wasn't the same. I missed his hugs by the fire, I missed his joyous laugh in the mornings, and I missed Forks.

I really should be working. But the place was basically dead which was nothing new for a Monday morning. I worked in Joes Diner as a waitress; this helped me pay my way through Julliard. I refused to take Grandpa's money. Just then the bell above the door rang signalling me out of my day dreaming.

As I looked towards the door I saw a group of about fifteen men walking in, all in fancy suits. All looking rather dangerous. There was one man who walked in front of all of them. He must be in charge of whatever this is. He was tall and unbelievably handsome, with dark bronze hair and green eyes, he was unbelievably fit. I immediately blushed when his eyes landed on me.

"Sit yourself in the corner I'll be with you in a minute" I whispered but I knew they heard me.

"That's alright doll" The 'leader' said to me. Taking a deep breath I grabbed a huge handful of menus and made my way towards them. As I did I could sense all eyes on me but I didn't meet any of the stares. The closer I got to the table the more intense the stares got.

"Oi," I sharp voice barked. "Stop staring at her." I turned my head to the sound of the voice and was met with the green eyes of the 'leader'. He winked at me as I smiled appreciatively.

"What can I get you?" I asked as I reached the first table. They all ordered the same thing, black coffee. That was it.

"Go help the girl. She can't do it by herself." The 'leader' shouted.

"No. It's fine honestly." I mumbled. He looked at me.

"He will help you." His reply came in a very cold, hard tone and I instantly let the other man help me, though I wasn't too happy about it. As I was placing the water in the cups in the kitchen I felt hot breath on my neck.

"So babe, what would you do if I offered you fifty quid?" I froze instantly at his words and his hands started to travel up my side.

"Get off me." I whispered. One of his hands came up to grasp my hair and he pulled sharply and I let out a whimper.

"No." He growled. I started to struggle and as I moved my hand one of the mugs fell from the side and hit the floor with a deafening crash.

"You little bitch" He growled as he threw me across the room. He slowly started walking towards me as he raised his fist; someone came barging through the door. With one look in our direction he only had one thing to shout.

"EDWARD!" At his shout the 'leader' came barging through the door with a _gun _pointing at the sleazy guys head.

"MOVE" The leader who I guess was Edward shouted at the guy. "OUTSIDE" I stayed staring at the place where the guy was and barely noticed someone coming up beside me.

"Hey. You're ok. What's your name?"

"Bella" I gasped and then the world went black.

**********

"What ya mean she fainted?" I heard a voice growl from far of.

"She said her name and then fainted." I heard a sigh and then someone leaving.

"Doll? You awake?" I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with the Edward guy. "You alright doll?" I nodded dumbly. "I took care of that piece of scum, don't worry."

"What do you mean you took care of him?" I asked starting to feel slightly afraid.

"Well he touched something that belonged to me-"

"What did he touch?" I interrupted him.

"You. You're mine."

"I'm not yours."

"Yes you are. Or you will be"

"No." I started to shake my head backwards and forwards. "No. I'm not yours."

"Doll-" As he reached towards me I saw the gun lying on the floor beside him and screamed. "Baby what?"

"Get out. You're a murderer. Leave." He looked stricken.

"Doll, I won't hurt you."

"Leave. Get out." I started crying hysterically. I wanted nothing more for this man to leave, I was scared and I felt dirty. I was the reason a man was dead, however disgusting he was.

"Boss I think we should leave. The pigs are coming." I vaguely heard Edward move away from me and the order that I couldn't hear. When I felt I was alone I slowly stood up, and then realised I wasn't.

"Hey I'm Angela. Edward told me to watch over you." Great, a baby sitter.

"How long have you been here?"

"The guys rang me when you freaked out at Edward; that was about an hour ago."

"Oh" I took in her appearance and she was small, dark skinned and had short but beautiful brown hair. She was wearing white faded jeans and a pink top. "How do you know them?" She smiled.

"I'm married to Ben, Edward's little brother. Come on" She held out her hand and gently pulled me to my feet when I placed my hand in hers. Slowly she led me to a seat out front and poured me a cup of coffee. "So…how long have you been in New York?" From that moment on I knew I had found my first friend in New York. She didn't mind that I had nothing and was supportive of my decision to work my way through Julliard. Whenever I mentioned Edward she deflected all question I had involving any of them.

I knew they were something big. I didn't know what but I wasn't sure I wanted to know anyway.

**EPOV**

I shot the bastard in the face. Touching my girl when she obviously didn't want him to. Granted she wasn't officially my girl... _yet_, but I knew I had found something I wanted. And I always get what I want.

The first thing I saw on the girl was the silver Lily tattoo she had on her left side. It was three Lilies joined by a ribbon wrapping around her left ribcage to her back. It was simple but beautiful and when she turned she didn't disappoint. She had long luscious brown hair and a shade of brown eyes I have never seen before, they were brighter than a normal muddy brown. She had a pale heart shaped face with plump little lips. And I knew I had to have her.

I had Angela sit with her whilst I dealt with the dogs I employed. That girl was now mine and she would need to be protected. Liam and Garrett were going to be following her in the day time with Jasper and Ben at night. My doll wouldn't go a second without being protected.

There was something so innocent and sweet about my doll that I felt compelled to protect. Maybe it was the way she blushed at the littlest things or maybe it was the way she held herself as she walked.

When I got back to the club I had one of the boys deal with my Godfather I wasn't in the mood to deal with his whining. Being a mafia boss sure had its benefits; Men doing as you wish when you click your fingers, beautiful girls fawning over you and the money was certainly a benefit. Speaking of beautiful girls, the bunch of fucking hookers in front of me aren't doing shit for me right now. I'll I can see is Bella's face.

"Get the fuck out." I finally snapped. The girls looked shocked at my words. I _never _turned them down. Ever. I closed my eyes in frustration and all I could see was my little doll underneath me writhing in pleasure. Groaning I made my way to the joined bathroom in my office. Sitting on the toilet I jerked myself off to images of Bella and it only took me a minute to cum. And I came. Hard.

"Fuck." I growled. What was this girl doing to me? I wanted her more than anything.

"Rosalie" I barked from my office. My little receptionist sauntered in. "Bend over." She immediately complied and I fucked her hard imagining Bella the whole time.

**********

The next morning I made the guys report in about Bella. Every time I thought about her unprotected my heart started thundering in my chest. And it was really starting to fuck me right off. After several fucks from Rosalie last night I was still hard as fuck an unable to cum at all while buried inside her. In the end I told her to get the fuck out.

Jasper and Ben told me she didn't do much and didn't leave her apartment after Angela dropped her off. I had some private investigator digging up what they could about her. I was just waiting in my office when Garret called.

"Hey Boss. She's just left for work and you wouldn't believe who's in there now." I didn't like where this is going.

"Who…?" I barked.

"Michael Newton." The growl I let out filled the room and my Godfather came barging through the door at the sound. My Godfather went to say something but I silenced him with my finger.

"Fucking watch him. I don't want him anywhere near my doll. Ok? He makes one move her direction I want you in there. You understand?" I told him and then closed the phone.

"You can be such a bitch when you PMS Edward did you know that?" He said to me I flipped him my middle finger. "Seriously what's up with you?"

"Nothing Aro" I mumbled.

"There's some little chicka getting those little boxers of yours in a twist?" He asked.

"No." I growled. He howled with laughter.

"Yes." I just shut up. "See I don't see why you go for pussy instead of dick, much less hassle." Did I mention my Godfather is Gay as fuck? I gave him a disgusted look and he howled with laughter and left.

"Prick" I mumbled, settling back into the office. After a little paper working and shouting at Rosalie there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I hollered. In sauntered Tanya and Emmett, my private investigator.

"Hi Eddie" Tanya said in her nasally voice. I cringed, Emmett looked highly amused.

"Get the fuck out Tanya." She looked abashed and embarrassed and left immediately. I stood to shake Emmett's hand "Emmett."

"Edward. So I found your girl. She was hard to track." I nodded for him to continue. "Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan; she's 21 from Forks, Washington. She only has one member of her family left, her Grandpa Charlie. She attends Juilliard; She started three years behind because she refused to leave him. Her birthday is September 13th."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yep"

"What's she studying at Juilliard?"

"Ballet" I grinned wickedly. Flexible, that should be fun.

"Cheers Em." I threw a big amount of cash at him and he left soon after. I could hear him outside flirting with Rosalie. Maybe he could take her?

After about ten minutes of staring at the wall I dialled the information centre number.

"Can I have the phone number and address for an Isabella Swan please?"

It's time to set everything in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I watched out for him, just in case he became too impatient and decided that he could just take me because I was 'his'. Was he some sort of addict? He only just met me, and suddenly I'm his _possession_? It was really starting to get to me, and I could hardly concentrate. I was serving Declan, a usual old customer, when I saw two of the men outside watching me from outside. I spilled hot coffee all over him because I was so nervous. Declan started shouting at me, because he was in pain. He left after five minutes, after he was bandaged up. I was such a nervous wreck, but I didn't see them for the rest of that day.

Declan didn't come in the next day. Or the next. I started to worry. For the whole time I have been working here, Declan has never missed a day. I see the men every day now, but I just try to ignore them.

Then they came in. I was serving a customer when the bell rang. I turned to see if it was Declan. It wasn't. Two men, one wild looking, and one hard faced. They sat in the corner, and I took them menus over.

"Thanks," the wild one said, "I'm Garrett, and this is Liam," he watched me carefully, and I nodded.

"I'll have a black coffee," the one called Liam said.

"Yeah, me to," Garrett said, handing me back the unopened menus. I shuffled away and made two black coffees. I made myself a promise, that I would find out whatever I could.

I took them their coffees, and just got on with it before I could think about what I was doing.

"Why are you here?" I asked Garrett.

"Needed some caffeine to keep me awake," he said smiling.

"No, I mean _here_, as in outside the shop every day?" he frowned

"We were told to," he muttered.

"By Edward?" I said boldly. Liam surprised me by answering,

"Does it matter?" he said coldly, staring at me.

"It matters to me," I said equally coldly, returning the stare.

It was Garrett who broke the ice.

"Yeah, but only because he cares about you, and he doesn't want anything to happen to you." He looked at me, and it was as though he thought me _lucky_.

"I'm not his," I said, shaking my head.

"Not yet," Liam muttered

"Not _ever_," I said, glaring at him.

"Whatever, Edward always gets what he wants, it's just a matter of time," Liam said, taking a sip of his coffee. Garrett glared at him, as though he had said too much.

"Who do you work for?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Edward," Garrett said, also trying his coffee.

"But what is it, your organisation?"

"Just an insurance business," Liam said quickly, too quickly. Garrett started coughing, but I think it was a laugh.

"Whatever," I said. My shift was done, and I turned to get changed.

I stepped through the office doors in my ballet outfit and a small jacket, and they were standing outside the front door, waiting.

"Ugh," I said, before pushing open. I was about to turn left when a hand grabbed my shoulder. Was this it, had Edward finally demanded I be his? Did I know too much? I turned around slowly, my face a mask of fear.

"Relax," Garrett said, laughing at my face, "Edward would feel better if we drove you to Julliard,"

"I'd rather walk. No, in fact, I'd rather be boiled alive in a pit of oil," I said, wrenching free of his grip and making a dash for it. I thanked god that I was fit enough not to have to slow. But my luck wasn't that good. I'd only been here a few months, and these men must have been here much longer, so of course they would know the shortcuts.

Garrett was waiting at the bottom of the street, and as I turned to back track, Liam was right behind me.

They closed in, and the car came speeding around the corner.

"Speedy little bugger, aren't you," Liam puffed. I just shrugged. They piled me in the car, and though I complained and tried to get out, I ended up sitting opposite from them in a large leather seat.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted.

"We agree with you," Liam muttered, "But don't make our lives harder than they have to be, please"

Something about his strained face made me see red.

"He's a monster," I said

"No, he just wants you safe," Garrett said. I kept my mouth shut, and they dropped me off at Julliard.

**EPOV**

Garrett and Liam came in and poured themselves a drink.

"Well," Liam said, "She's fit,"

"WHAT!" I shouted, was Liam eyeing my girl?

"Relax boss, he just means, like you know, goes to the gym a lot fit." I calmed down, and then grinned. Great, she wouldn't get tired easily.

"How do you know?" I asked them.

"We had to chase her, turns out she doesn't like being driven around by gangsters," Garrett laughed, and I grimaced.

"She'll have to get used to it."

They nodded, and didn't argue. No-one argues with me, unless they want to die. My doll would be no different.

"Get out, I have paper work to do," I said, feeling the bulge grow in my pants.

They went out silently, but Garrett turned with his eyebrows raised and a knowing look.

**BPOV**

I danced out all my anger. My tutor said it was the best practice I'd ever done. Good, because as far as I could tell, those men weren't going anywhere soon.

I came out after my shower in jeans and a t-shirt I came out to find two really strong guys leaning against a car. I sighed, and guessed they were here for me, because they were wearing the same suits as Liam and Garrett.

I walked straight passed them, and felt no pursuit behind me. A dark car pulled up ahead of me. I turned and started to walk the other way. I turned random corners, and eventually came to a dead end with a few garages. I heard an engine behind me, and started trying random garages. One finally opened. I ran in and slammed the door shut.

I stood shivering in the dark for a minute or two, until a light turned on behind me. I spun around to see a huge man standing staring at me. His clothes oozed designer, and he was coming out of a door behind him. He looked me up and down, and I caught a glimpse of a gun under his belt.

"Well, baby, what can I do for you?" He said looking me up and down and taking a step forward.

I screamed and opened the door, running out into the strong arms of one of the guys I saw outside the shop.

"Hey!" the man behind me shouted, "What are you doing here?" it obviously wasn't directed at me, as the man holding me shoved me into the car before answering.

"Relax, Paul, just picking her up, and she freaked," the man said.

"She's hot," Paul said, trying to look at me through the tinted glass.

"She's Edward's," The other man said coldly. Paul laughed,

"You'd better go," he said and then he disappeared inside.

The other man climbed in beside me and knocked on the glass,

"Alright, Ben, let's go," he sat back and the engine roared to life, "you don't know how lucky you are," he said quietly. I looked at him as though he was crazy, which he might have been.

"Lucky?! _Lucky_?!" I almost screamed at him, "How am I lucky, exactly? Before you lot came along, I was perfectly fine," he didn't say anything, "What's your name?"

"Jasper," he said, looking out the window. I knew the conversation was over for just now. I hadn't realised how far I'd run, but I got nervous after about fifteen minutes. I looked out the window, and didn't recognise anything.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, looking right at him.

"Edward wants to see you," he sighed

"No," I shouted, "NO!" he just looked at me, and I was quiet. No amount of shouting would help me now. But, I thought, it would give them a headache and they deserve no less.

I started screaming, and Jasper was shaking my shoulders,

"Are you ok? Bella, Bella! Be quiet, _Be quiet!_" his hand came over my face, and I only lasted about half a second before blacking out.

**********

"Bella, wake up! Please, we're nearly there," I didn't move, so Jasper tried a different motive, "If you don't, I'll have to carry you," I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright. He laughed at m and sat back in his leather seat.

"Ugh, how long was I out?" I asked, glaring at him.

"About ten minutes. Ten minutes of golden silence," He grinned at my glare.

I sat back and looked out the window, but it was too dark to see anything. We came to a stop, and Jasper leapt out of the car, dragging me out with him. We were in a little garage, and just in front of me there was a little door.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said in a whisper

"Sure," he said, coming to a stop

"Liam said you were an 'insurance company', what are you really?" I watched his face carefully.

"Edward wants to tell you that himself," Jasper said, starting to walk again. I said nothing but followed behind silently. I was sure this was big, and I didn't want to get messed up in it. Well, too late, looks like I already have.

We walked through endless corridors, turning random corridors. I was sure it was to confuse me, so I didn't try to make a break for it, but it didn't matter, I was confused enough. Finally, we came to a stop outside a red oak door, with a little receptionist beside it. She glanced up and then looked up again slowly, eyes wide. She spoke quickly and quietly into her phone, and then said,

"Edward will see you right away,"

**********

**A/N; **Ok so sorry there haven't been any lemons yet, but lots in the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Thanks for all the reviews! And to TwilightFan144- she said if anyone wanted it, they should just let her know. I did, but thanks for the review!

**********

I stepped timidly through the door, scared of what I might find. Just across the room, was a desk. The desk was beautiful, I'm sure, but it was the man behind it that caught my attention.

"Doll," he said, "You've finally decided to come to me," I looked at him in confusion, what was he talking about?

"Actually, sir," I hadn't heard Jasper enter the room, "We had to bring her in, she ran away from us, and stumbled onto the Quillette's patch," Edward shot an amused look at me, I looked at the floor.

"Well, I guess it was time," Edward said, "Thank you Jasper, that will be all," The door shut softly behind me, and I was all alone with him.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and though I tried to break free, he was too strong.

"What's the matter doll?" he murmured in my hair, "Playin' hard to get?" he laughed, and directed us over to the love seat. I whimpered, and he stopped, spinning me around to face him.

I looked into his eyes, the green eyes, they were so beautiful, everything about him was, so why did I reject him?

Because he was a murderer!

No, he was looking out for me!

By killing someone?

That man would have killed me, so he got his capital punishment.

Edward stared at me whist I had this internal argument. His lips were beautiful, of course, plump and just waiting to be kissed. With that though in my mind, I leaned forward to kiss him. His lips met mine, and the result was explosive. I knew that if I ever got out of here, no-one's kiss would compare to this.

"Bella," my name tumbled from his lips, and I liked that. He ran his hands up and down my spine, and I could feel the electric current coursing through my body. He put his hands on my hips, and started backing us towards the loveseat again. I didn't object.

We got there, and tumbled down. He ended up on top of me, and I didn't even notice. I put my arms around his neck, and never broke our lips apart. This was still our first kiss.

And now it'll be your first fuck as well.

Well, if it's anything like the kiss, it'll be awesome!

He was the one to break our lips apart, kissing down my jaw, on to my neck. He started kissing my collar bone, and removed my top, stopping to stare at my black underwear.

"Nice," he whispered, "My doll has taste," then he removed it and flung it across the room. He started kissing my breasts, licking them, biting them. I was in utter ecstasy, blinded by lust for him. He started kissing lower, leaving a little trail of wet patches down my stomach. He kissed along my tattoo for a while, and then continued on his way.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Then removed my jeans, looking at my thong for a second, then that went flying across the room as well. My shoes and socks were quick to follow. I was completely naked, and he was completely dressed, shoes and everything.

He removed his suit jacket and shirt. I gasped, his toned muscles were beautiful, I leaned forward, wanting to touch them. He smirked and then leant forward.

They were rock hard.

Just like his heart.

Shut up.

I kissed him again, and he lay me back down. His shoes, sock, jeans and boxers were gone in a flash. His lower body didn't disappoint. Fuck, he's hot. He came down on me again, kissing my lips and then parting my legs. He explored the area, touching places where I'd never been touched before. He positioned himself in front of my opening, and I tipped my head back, waiting. When it came, it was like a million fireworks going off in my body. I gasped in happiness, wriggling about in pleasure. That seemed to make him happy, and he started thrusting in and out, getting faster and faster. I started panting, my breathing getting faster with his trusts.

"Edward!" his name was screamed from my lips, and at the same moment he gasped

"Bella!" he put a used condom in the in beside him, and came to lie down next to me, flinging an arm around my waist.

"Well, doll, how was that?" he asked into my hair.

"Amazing, and you know it," I said back, still breathless. I felt him smile against my neck, and I turned my head to see him, "Edward, if I asked you something, would you tell me the truth?"

"Maybe, that depends on the question," I could hear his smirk in the statement.

"What are you?" I asked.

"God," he said solemnly, then burst out laughing, and though I was angry, I had to laugh with him, his laugh was... beautiful, there really was no other word for it.

"You know what I mean," I whispered.

"Yeah, doll, I do, but I'm not tellin' coz you'll find it scary,"

"Liam said..." I stopped, not wanting to grass him up.

"What did Liam say?" he said through clenched teeth

"That they worked for you," not telling him my first answer, I didn't know how he would react to that.

"Yeah... I'm the CEO," he smiled, and I guessed it was a joke. I rolled my eyes, and he laughed at me, "Well, I guess it's time to get dressed," he said, sitting up. I sighed and sat up to, I needed to retrieve my underwear.

When we were dressed again, he tried to drag me out of the office. I hung back.

"Doll? What's up?" he said stopping and playing with my fingers.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had no idea where we were, and I didn't really want to be dragged around the place by a stranger, even if I did just shag them...

"Bedroom," he said, moving again. I didn't resist, he was too strong when he was determined.

We walked out of the office and the receptionist smiled at me. Shit! How loud had I been?

"Sound proof doll, don't worry," Edward whispered. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and steered me down a corridor on the left. We arrived at the end before I expected. The door was the only one in the wall.

"How big is it?" I whispered.

"Thirteen by ten, I _think_," he said. I gulped, that was bigger than my old flat. He unlocked it with a big elegant key. Well, it wouldn't be easy to pick. Not that I could, but I would have given it a try.

He guided me in the room and spun me to face him. He tried to kiss me, but I knew the instant that happened, I would be captive and unable to break away. I pulled away from him, much to his surprise, and backed away.

"Doll? Whatsup?" he took a step towards me and I took two steps back.

"Edward, I can't do this," I whispered looking into his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you don't get a choice," he said, taking a bigger step. I scuttled a few steps back, closer to the door. He seemed to notice, and stopped, "wait, just, calm down," he said, putting his hands up.

I didn't want to calm down. I was perfectly calm. I looked at the green for a fraction of a second, and then bolted for the door.

I had already seen Edward's muscles, that thought made me blush, so I knew what he was capable of. I ran like a cheetah, as my granddad would say. I sprinted around another corner and right into Garrett.

"Bella?" he said, looking at me, but I didn't stop, I kept running. Edward wasn't that far behind me, and now he would be closer. No doubt Garrett would now be chasing me to. I could hear panting behind me, and thought there must be much more people now. I rounded another corned and up ahead was Ben.

"Stop her!" Edward shouted from behind me. I didn't slow, and darted around Ben. I thought I had gotten away, but then a hand closed around my ankle, and I crashed to the ground. I felt my head thump of the ground. And then everything went black.

**EPOV**

Man, she _was_ fit. She could outrun all of my men, and that was impressive. She lay in my bed now, still unconscious, handcuffed to the frame. Her arms were above her head, and her feet at the bottom. There were three pairs, one for her hands, two for her feet. That was a preparation for later. I had already replaced her clothes. She wore a front-fasten strapless bra, a button-up shirt, no pants, and a zip-up skirt. She wouldn't get out of those until she learned some discipline. That made me smile.

When she had kissed me for the first time, I had almost cum. I didn't know how I'd lasted that long, but I would have better control this time. She would have the fucking of her life when she woke up.

I sighed and made myself another cup of coffee. Man, I would need the energy. By the time I was finished it she still hadn't woken up. I sat by her head. Ben had tripped her up, and thank god, she was almost at the exit. Her eyes fluttered open, and I looked at them. They were unfocused, but as soon as I moved they zoned in on me.

"Kidnapper," she croaked. I laughed huskily, she still had her spirit. She glared at me, and that made me more aroused. When I leant forward to kiss her, she leant away. When she realised that she couldn't move, she struggled.

"What are you _doing_?" I hissed, "That'll just hurt you!"

"I'd rather try and get hurt, than give up easily without a scratch on me," she hissed back.

"I don't doubt that," I whispered, leaning forward again, without hesitation. She tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. I grasped her chin in my hand and kissed her. She didn't show any reaction at first, but after a few seconds of moving my lips, she sighed and kissed me back. I smirked against her lips, and then climbed on top of her.

She moaned low in her throat, and my erection throbbed against her thigh. I bit her lip and she gasped in surprise. I slid my tongue in her mouth, and stared fighting for dominance. I expected her to give in immediately, but she didn't. She fought with me in her mouth. I won, but she still struggled. It turned me on, just like it did when she arched her back towards me.

"Edward," my name was sweet on her lips. I liked it there, it was right. I pushed my trousers down and lay there kissing her for a while, "Edward," this was a totally different tone, it was urgent. Once again, I smirked against her lips, and unzipped her skirt _slowly_. I couldn't be bothered taking the rest of it off.

She struggled, trying to get me to unzip faster. Every time she moved, I stopped. She looked into my eyes, I still hadn't broken lip contact.

"Please," she whispered, and that drove me wild. I ripped the rest of her skirt, and positioned myself in front of her entrance. I turned me on to no end that she was so wet for me. I looked at her, and she nodded. I thrust into her, and I fit perfectly. It was as though she was made for me. I let her heat close around me and then started thrusting in and out. She made the most amazing noises, and that almost made me cum, but I held out.

My pace quickened over five minutes before I finally came when she did. She screamed my name louder than she did in the office. Whilst she screamed, she wriggled in pleasure underneath me, just like in my daydreams. I delivered my load in the condom and dumped it in the bin. I unlocked her cuffs, and she curled up against me. She fell asleep with her head on my chest.

**********

Before I met My Doll, I'd never slept a whole night through. So when I woke up, I was surprised that the clock said twenty past nine. My Doll wasn't on my chest, she wasn't anywhere in this room. I listened and could hear the shower running. I lay on my back listening to the water trickling for about half a second, before jumping up and walking into the en suite. She was washing her hair, arms stretched up and I got a wonderful view of her perfect breasts. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I walked quickly and quietly over to the shower.

I stripped my shirt off and climbed in. She spun around, then realised there was no escape and backed away. She hit the back wall and began shaking.

"Doll?" I asked, worried, "Doll, are you ok?" I took a step towards her and put my hands on her shoulders. God dammit, was it just me who could feel that electric current? She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, and stood on her toes and kissed me lightly. I bent lower and she through her arms around my neck. The water trickled over both of us. Fuck, this was hot, just as well I had a condom basket on the large shelf in here. I reached behind her and grabbed one, rolling in on and then kissing her again.

She pushed her body closer to mine, and I ran my hands down her sides. She shuddered in delight. I grabbed her buttocks and she gasped, holding onto me for support. I hoisted her up, and her legs went around my waist. I put her on the shelf behind her, scattering condoms everywhere. We barely noticed.

She pulled me to her, and I went willingly. I took position, and didn't even wait for her ok, I thrust into her, making her moan and her eyes roll back in her head. I circled around inside her, before thrusting in and out. She placed her hands on either side of her, and thrust her breasts up. Sitting like that, she looked like a Greek goddess. Her hips met my every move. Thrusting when I did, and that made her even sexier.

We both had our orgasms at the same time, bodies entangling, screams and moans becoming one. When we were done, I gave us both a quick splash with the shower, before stepping out and leading her back to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; please R&R! I need love.

**********

**BPOV**

After every shag I felt dirty. I felt ashamed that once again, I had lost all control. So when we went into the bedroom, I walked away from him and picked up my dirty clothes.

"You don't want to wear those old things still, do you doll?" he said from across the room. I just glared at him, and he laughed, "I got you some clothes," he said.

"I will not wear strippers clothes," I spat at him. He frowned,

"I'm not asking you to," he muttered, then smirked and added, "_yet,_"

"So where are these clothes then?" I said, still glaring at him.

"Through there," he said, nodding to the door in front of him. I walked confidently over to it, my heart beating furiously. I opened the double doors and just as I was about to close them he said, "Nice ass," I slammed them shut with a loud **bang**. The room was pitch black, and I started shaking from the cold.

"Edward," I called, hating myself.

"Yes?" he said, clearly surprised.

"Where is the light switch?" The door opened and his hand came through, and suddenly the huge room in front of me was enlightened. I gasped, there were _so many clothes_!

The door behind me shut, and I half expected arms to close around my waist. But they didn't, and that's because he was letting me have some privacy.

I made my way over to the first chest of drawers and opened them. Men's clothes, Edwards. The next rack was women's dresses and I chose a light blue, knee length and spaghetti straps one. I chose some ludicrous underwear from the next set of drawers. I got dressed and found some white pumps. Good, I needed some shoes. I made myself a promise, that he would not have me again.

"Doll," his voice made my heart do somersaults, "Are you ok?"

"I'm just dandy," I hissed back. I thought I heard him chuckle, but I couldn't be sure.

When I heard the doors shut, and after a minute I walked to them, took a deep breath and opened it. He wasn't in here, but Garrett and Liam were. When Garrett looked up he gave a low whistle and I blushed. I hadn't been expecting them,

"Where's Edward?" I asked quietly.

"I told you," Liam said, looking at me, "That you would be his,"

"I'm not his," I hissed.

"So that isn't all for him? " Liam said, looking me up and down. I could feel the colour come back to my checks.

"What would you have done? Walked around naked?" I said, glaring at him. Garrett chuckled and stood up,

"Edward said to watch you," he said, and I glared, "We brought you breakfast," he said quickly, nodding towards the table. I hadn't realised how hungry I was, until now. I hadn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday.

I made my way over to the table, seeing what they had brought me. There was a tray full of fruit, and some cereal and water. It looked delicious, but they still hadn't answered my question.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, staring at them.

"He had some... paper work to finish," Liam said, but his hesitation was too long.

"That's not true," I said.

He shrugged and said, "It's the only explanation you're getting," he said, turning back to his card game with Garrett.

I ate my breakfast quickly and quietly, and then watched them play poker. They kept their faces perfectly straight, even when they were lying. I didn't think I could do that.

"Care to join us?" Garrett said, once they had finished their game.

"I don't know how to play," I admitted. Liam muttered something under his breath and I glared at him.

"We'll teach you," Garrett said cheerfully. I sat down on the floor and they taught me.

Garrett and Liam were howling with laughter at my attempt of a poker face when Edward came back. They stood up, still laughing and went over to him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, shooting me and amused look. I sighed and threw my cards down.

"Her," Garrett said, in between breathing, "Poker face," Edward laugh and I stood up, glared at them all and stormed into the bathroom. I was sick of being laughed at. I heard them say their goodnights and the door shutting.

"Bella," Edward said calmly from the other side of the door, "Come out please," I was furious, shaking with anger, and I opened the door and stomped past him.

"Let me go!" I shrieked at him.

"Before we discuss this," he said, "May I say that you look lovely,"

"No you may not," I screamed, "Get me out of here!"

"Bella, I'm afraid that I can't do that," he said, shrugging off the door frame and walking over to me. Remembering my self-promise that I had made earlier, I moved away from him.

"Why not?" I hissed at him, still backing away.

"You know too much," he said, still coming closer.

"Then tell me what you are!" I shouted, yet again backing away.

"No Bella, I won't," he said, stopping suddenly. I continued backwards, until I hit the door, "Don't you dare," he said quietly, sussing out my plan. I twisted the door handle and pulled it open, running again.

"BELLA!" I heard roared from behind me. I pushed harder, and my speed increased. Last night I had been tired and hungry, but now I was full and all I had done was rest, so I needed to burn off calories. I turned random corners and eventually saw a familiar door ahead of me. I yanked it open and stepped into the garage. But I couldn't stop for even a second so I was out of there before you could blink.

I ran in the back alleys, not meeting anyone, which was unusual. But as soon as I was on the main roads, I was hit with people. I ran right through them, into the alleyway across the road. No matter how much I hated those people, I didn't want innocent civilians getting hurt.

I was half way down the alleyway when I heard the roar of an expensive engine behind me. I moved to the side to let it pass, but it started keeping speed right next to me. I knew who this was before the window wound down.

"Get in, Bella," Garrett said tiredly.

"No," I said, still jogging.

"He's not happy Bella," Liam said, "Don't make him angrier,"

"I don't care,_ I_ wasn't happy there," I hissed at them, pushing harder but the engine kept up easily.

"Bella," Garrett sighed, "Either get in yourself, or we'll make you get in," I glared at him, but continued on my way. The engine roared and the car lurched forward a few feet. Liam and Garrett got out and came towards me. I retreated and started jogging the other way. But I didn't see the brick in front of me, and I fell. They picked me up by the arms and carried me kicking back to the car.

I sat across from them, glaring at them.

"How angry is he?" I asked after a few seconds.

"You'll see," Liam muttered. I looked at him and sighed,

"Well, I'm not saying I won't do it again," I said stubbornly.

"I'll ask you that tomorrow, if you're still here." Liam said, glaring back at me.

"What is your problem, Liam?" I said angrily.

"Easy Bella," Garrett said uneasily, "He's just jealous,"

"What are you talking about, Garrett?" Liam spat at him.

"She sticks up to him, so leave her alone," Garrett said, and Liam shut up.

The car journey was quick. And when we arrived Garrett turned to me and said,

"Do we have to carry you, or will you co-operate?" I looked at him as he climbed out the car,

"I don't promise I won't run away," I hissed.

"I think you like us carrying you," he said, taking one of my arms whilst Liam took the other.

"I can assure you," I said, "I could live without it," he chuckled and they carried me down the hallways. At every chance I got, I would try and break free, but I only managed it the first time, they tightened their grip after that.

When we got to Edward's room I was shaking.

"Don't worry Bella," Garrett murmured comfortingly, "He treats you different, you'll be fine,"

They put me down outside the room and opened the door. Then they pushed me in and called to Edward,

"She's here, sir" Liam said.

"Good, now leave us alone," Edward said quietly. The door shut behind me and I was totally alone. He hadn't moved, he still had his head pressed against the wall, hand next to his head. I shifted from one foot to the other, making the floor boards creak. He spun around sharply, as though that had alerted him of my presence.

He came towards me, so fast he was a blur, though maybe that was from tiredness and fear. He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them so hard I whimpered.

"What were you _doing_?" he spat in my face. I wanted to wipe it off, but my hands were pinned against my sides. It made me angry that I could do nothing,

"I was _running_ _away_!" I spat back, making him looked shocked

"But... why?" he asked.

"Because I hate it here!" I screamed. He let me go, and started pacing the room. I watched him wearily, "Edward," I said it softly, "Please, just let me go," he paused and looked up at me, and then started pacing again, muttering under his breath.

"You can't leave, I need you," he said, "But you will be happy here," and with that he came and kissed me. I pulled away,

"You mean, I can't go?" I asked, tears clouding my vision.

"No," he said, wiping the tears away. I sighed and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Bella," I heard the playful call from the other side of the door, "Come out come out wherever you are," the voice made me shiver. The door creaked open and Edward came in.

"I'm not in the mood," I mumbled, whilst he picked me up and carried me through to the bed. He lay me on it, stood up to get undressed and whenever I tried to escape he would kiss me so passionately I would lie down of my own accord. When he was naked with a condom rolled over his erection, he lay on top of me and kissed me. I figured my self-promise was truly fucked now, so I gave in to the lust I felt for him.

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt him smirk against my lips

"There's my doll," he whispered. I didn't like that, I wasn't his, but I ignored it.

He put his hand between my legs and I gasped. He slipped his tongue I my mouth, but I barely noticed. His hand was making circles on my thigh, getting higher and higher. I moaned and he smirked against my lips. I could feel my stomach twisting into a knot. He opened my legs and I put them around his hips.

He thrust into me, and a gasp escaped my lips. He started moving around inside me, and the pleasure washed over me. I started moving my hips with him, meeting his every thrust with my own. He started thrusting in and out. I thought the pleasure was immense for the five minutes he rode with me, but when the wave washed ashore, I screamed out his name, and was blinded by heat and joy. I was sweating and so was he. I'd heard him moan with his orgasm, and now he collapsed on top of me, playing with my hair. I wanted to get up and have a shower, but I was exhausted.

"Shhhh," Edward whispered when I finally tried to get up, "Sleep, Bella, we can talk in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; if you would like to see the dress, please see .com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=289659 and the shoes are .

When I woke up, Edward was playing with my hair. I pulled away and sat up. He sighed and climbed out of bed. I watched as he went into the wardrobe before leaping out of bed and jumping in the shower. As I washed myself I watched the door closely. If he came in, I was out.

He didn't come in. I wrapped a towel around me and ran out of the bathroom. He was sitting at the table, eating some toast and watching me. I continued running into the wardrobe and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

I chose the first thing my hand land on. It just happened to be a brown, knee length, buttoned dress. I found some white shoes and big sunglasses. I dried my hair and went back through to the room. I expected Garrett and Liam to be here by now, but they weren't, instead Edward was still munching on his toast. I walked over to the table and sat down. There was two slices of toast in front of me, but I didn't touch them.

"Something wrong with your breakfast, doll?" he said once he had finished.

"I don't know," I said. It was true, there probably wasn't something wrong with it, but I couldn't care less. It would be good if there was something wrong with it, then I could get away from here. But like I thought, there wouldn't be anything wrong with it, he wouldn't show me that mercy.

"Well," he whispered, picking up a bit, "Why don't you try it?" he hovered it in front of my mouth. I pressed my lips in a tight line. He sighed and dropped it to my plate. I whimpered when he stood up. He stroked my face and I tried to lean back. He caught my chin between his thumb and finger. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he refused to let me go.

"Edward," I warned. He looked at me innocently.

"Yes?" he said.

"Let. Me. Go." I said venomously. He shook his head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said, holding me tighter, "Do you really think I'm that weak?" I shivered. He sounded dangerous. I would not be controlled like this,

"I'm warning you, let me go,"

"No," he said. That was the last straw. I turned my head sharply and sunk my teeth into his skin, "Ow!!!" he yelped, letting go. I leaped up, kicked him in the shin and ran. I was out in the street before I stopped. I had to get my bearings. But there was no time, I leapt into action, running the first way my feet took me.

The last time I had seen Edward, he was kneeling on the floor. I was sure they would be after me by now, but I had a head start. But when I rounded the next corner I ran right into a huge man. I recognised him, he was the man from the garage. The man that Jasper had called Paul.

"Hey," he said, holding me at arms length and looking me up and down, "You're that girl from our garage," I tried to pull away from him, but he was far too strong, "Hey, why are you in a hurry?"

"Let me go!" I hissed, "I need to _go_!" He just shook his head.

"My boss is very interested in you," he said, "I'm sure he'd like to meet you,"

"No," I said, "I need to _go_," I struggled to get out of his iron grip, but he wouldn't give.

The screech of tyres made his head snap up. I used this as an opportunity, and brought my knee up sharply in between his legs. He grunted and let go. I broke into a sprint. The car pulled up just ahead. Garrett and Liam jumped out and waited for me. I turned, but Paul was there. I sighed and walked slowly towards the car. Garrett helped me in and I buckled my seat belt.

"How is he?" I asked him.

"Furious," Liam muttered. Garrett didn't say anything, but the skin around his left eye was bright red and swollen.

"Did he hit you?" I asked Garrett. He shrugged, and I took it as a yes. Now Edward wasn't the only angry one, I was fuming that he could hit people and get away with it. When we arrived I jumped out of the car, without any help, and marched into the building. I didn't need any help finding Edward's room. I didn't even knock, I just walked straight in. He wasn't there, so I went to his office. His little receptionist watched me closely, but I didn't even notice I was so angry.

When I walked in, he was sitting at his desk with his hands on his temples.

"EDWARD!" I shouted, as soon as the door shut. He looked up and his eyes were flaming.

"What?" he said coldly.

"You _hit_ him! You fucking _hit_ him!" I screamed, "What did he do to you?"

"I was angry, and he was there," he shrugged.

"But he didn't _do _anything?" I asked furiously.

"No," he said simply, leaning back in his chair, watching me burn myself out.

"You _monster_!" I screamed, "Why do people even work for you? You have to be the most evil, stupid, self obsessed, manipulative, abusive man that has ever walked this earth,"

He shrugged, enjoying the show.

"If you don't run away, I'll be good," he said.

That made me see red. I ran towards him, but he stood up quicker than I could have imagined. I swung my arm around to hit his face, and he blocked it. He grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back and pulled me closer to him. I let out a whimper and he smirked. I pushed my knee up sharply, but he batted it away with his leg. I tried to hit him with my other hand, but that one quickly joined the first. He lowered his lips almost on top of mine. I looked right into his green eyes. If he was planning to make me beg, he was in for a long wait.

He kissed me softly, lips barely brushing mine. After I didn't respond, he deepened it. He let go of my wrists and threaded his hands in my hair. I swung my hand round and slapped him across the face. He took a step back and I fell to the floor. I scrambled away from him and stood up. He roared and rugby tackled me to the ground. I let out a squeak, and he smirked above me.

"You've been a naughty girl," he murmured. I was terrified.

"Edward," I said, "Get. Off. Me." He just shook his head and kissed me roughly. The kiss was full of anger. It scared the fuck out of me. He was kissing me too hard, and it hurt. I couldn't talk, his lips were crushing me. I started thrashing about under him, trying to get away. He wouldn't let my lips go. He bit down on them, hard. I didn't open them, and he bit down harder. I felt blood trickle through the crack.

I could feel the tears start to trickle down my face. He didn't even notice. I felt a sob build up in my throat. I let it out and he looked at me in confusion. He jumped off me and picked up the phone sitting on his desk. I was on my feet and alert in a second.

"Garrett," he said, and I growled, "Come and get her," he hung up. I glared at him for a while then said,

"You are going to apologise," he shook his head.

"That would be weak,"

"It would be respectful,"

"No, I'm his boss, he knew what he was signing up for when he joined," I just glared at him and he sighed, "Why are you so angry at me?"

"You're being rude," I hissed, "and you practically just _assaulted_ me," he shook his head,

"You can't assault what is already yours," I glared at him,

"Two points," I said, "One, that's a load of bullshit, you can assault what is yours, and two, _I'M NOT YOURS_!" He just shook his head. There was a knock on the door ad Garrett came in nervously. I walked over to the door and stormed out.

"Bella, sweetheart," Garrett said once we were back in the bedroom, "What happened?" I shrugged and he said, "Don't give me that, you look a mess," I sniffed and said

"Thanks," I said thickly. God, was I really that bad? I ran into the bathroom, and let out my breath. It wasn't that bad at all. There were two black streaks sideways from my eyes, but that was just my mascara. The back of my head hurt a bit and my lip was bleeding, but not badly. I was fine. I fixed myself and walked back out. Liam and Garrett were gone, and Edward was sitting on the bed.

I trembled but tried walk right past him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his knee.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. I shrugged and looked elsewhere. He sighed and changed the subject, "So I hear you ran in into Paul today?" I nodded. I hadn't thought about that, what did he mean his boss was very interested in me? "What did he say?"

"That his boss was very interested in me," I mumbled. Edward ground his teeth.

"You're too beautiful for your own good," he muttered. I blushed, and he stroked my cheek, "Beautiful," he whispered softly. I put my lips on his and kissed him lightly. I expected him to take over and turn it into a raging passionate kiss, but he didn't, it was simple and sweet. We kissed for about five minutes before his phone buzzed. He sighed, and his breath smelled like coffee, and answered it.

He answered in short, detached answers which eventually ended in him shouting, "Well, deal with it, I'm busy!" and he shut the phone and threw it across the room. He lay me under him and kissed me whilst taking off dress and underwear. When I was naked, he started tracing my tattoo with his tongue, "Where did you get it done?" he asked.

"Port Angeles a few years ago," I whispered, distracted by his tongue. He came back up to my mouth and there was no more talking.

He positioned himself in front of me and I nodded. He inserted slowly, teasing me. I squirmed under him. He wheezed a laugh. Then he started going in and out. He was kneeling and I was lying. I thought this was pretty amazing, but then Edward pulled my leg up on his shoulder and I gasped. He kept pumping in and out, getting faster and faster.

When my orgasm came, it was explosive. I screamed out his name and he collapsed on top of me. He fell asleep whilst I was still awake. I wriggled out of his grip and got re-dressed. I opened and closed the door quietly. I met no one in the corridors, and ran onto the street. I ordered a taxi, and when it came I told them to go to the airport.

We arrived within fifteen minutes, and I gave him some of the money I'd stolen from Edward's pockets.

I was looking at the flights board when the announcer said,

"Isabella Marie Swan, please come to the security desk," I felt my cheeks go red, and I made my way over to the desk.

"I'm Isabella," I said. The girl gave me an apologetic look and said,

"Please follow me," she led me from the front desk to a back office. I said soundproof on the door, and there were no windows. I had no idea what to expect, "Please take a seat," she said, opening the door to expose blackness.

I nodded and went inside. The door shut and locked behind me. I spun around, I didn't expect to be locked in. Then, from somewhere near me there was a flick of a light switch.

**********

Edward's face was a mix of pain, betrayal, relief and anger. Anger was the most dominant one. He grabbed my chin and started walking backwards until we hit a desk.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have the airports watched?" he hissed in my face, "Did you really think I'd fallen asleep? Like I'd be that stupid,"

"Edward..." that was all I managed to choke out. He loosened his grip on my neck, but only slightly.

"Why do you insist on running away?" he said, I think this was betrayal, "It means I can't trust you!"

"Edward... I..." but he cut me off by tightening his grip.

"No, doll, you hurt me and you hurt me bad," he whispered in my ear. Edward sounded dangerous, really dangerous, "And now, I'll have to hurt you," I trembled in fear.

"Edward..." I gasped. I couldn't breathe. He let go of my neck completely, dropping me to the ground. I pushed myself away from him, until my back hit the wall.

"Still, at least I found you," Yeah, great. I would have said that if I could, but I couldn't. I massaged my neck to try and get it to work again. He came and sat beside me, and kissed the top of my head.

"I... can't... de...al... with... yo... ur... mood... swi... ngs..." I wheezed. He put his arm around my shoulder and laughed.

"Come on babe, let's go home,"

"You mean that... place which you... call home, because... that's not my... home," my voice was coming back.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he said, pulling me up. He put an arm around my shoulders, and made me put mine around his waist. I was five foot four, and he was quite a bit taller than me. He marched us straight through reception. I could feel the stares burning in my back. My cheeks grew redder and redder. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, and carried on walking.

When we got to the car, Garrett was leaning against it, watching our every move. He took the driver's seat and I sat in the back with Edward.

"Why were you laughing at me?" I asked. He stroked my cheek. I'd forgotten how funny he found my blush.

"Beautiful," but I knew the storm wasn't over. There would be more back at the house, out of the public eye.

When we got there, Edward walked quickly and quietly to his room. He poured himself a large brandy from a locked cupboard, and drank it down in one go.

"So," he said in a brisk tone, "Why were you leaving me this time?"

"Same as all the other times," I said in the same tone, "I. Don't. Like. It. Here," he shook his head

"Not good enough,"

"Then let me go, because that's all you're getting," he shook his head again, "I'll keep running away," I threatened

"And I'll keep bringing you back," he said. I groaned at him and he laughed.

"Trying to tell me something, doll?" he said seductively. I backed away from him. He still came towards me.

"Edward," he stopped

"Yes?"

"Leave me alone," I warned.

"After rescuing the fair maiden? I'm afraid that's not how the story goes," and so he came towards me again, and the dance began.

I had my back against the bed when he rugby tackled me. I fell under him in the sheets. Quick as a wink he had the handcuffs out. But only one pair. He put them on the bedside cabinet, and then turned back to me.

"What was wrong with last time?" he asked and I blushed at the memory, "Not good enough for you?" he spun me over son I was lying flat on my stomach, "Maybe we should see how you find it this way," He pulled my stomach up and I was on all fours. He pushed my dress up and my shoes and pants off. His trousers and boxers were at his ankles, and then he pushed in.

I groaned, and my arms threatened to give way. He started moving and my breath was laboured. He kept getting faster and faster, and it kept me getting better and better. When I finally came, he did to. We collapsed on the bed. I thought I was off the hook, but then he reached across me and picked up the cuffs. He kissed my cheek and cuffed my hands to the rails. I turned on my side away from him, and he lay right next to my body, spooning me, and then I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; R&R please!

**********

Neither the handcuffs or Edward were there when I woke up. At first I felt sad and rejected, but then I remembered who it was, then it was only relief. I lay back on the soft pillows and sighed. I felt dirty again, so got up and went through to the cupboard. I picked some jeggings, a black boob tube, a black suit jacket over it and black heels. I didn't want to run today, they wouldn't trust me anyway. I found a black hat on a stand, grabbed it and ran into the bathroom.

I had just finished stepped out my shower when Edward looked around the door.

"Hey," he said, coming over to me and putting his hands around my waist. He lowered his lips onto mine lightly and kissed me. It was short and sweet. When he pulled away after a few seconds I looked at him, confused. He laughed, "I've got to go out," he breathed. I sighed and stepped away from him, "Bye, see you tonight," he said, and walked out the room, said something to someone and I heard the other door close.

"Bye," I whispered quietly. I pressed my hands to my face and let myself think. I felt bad that I didn't want him to leave. Of course that was what I wanted! To be as far away from him as possible. But who was I trying to kid, all I felt when he left was emptiness and loneliness. I pulled myself together and came to the conclusion I couldn't, _wouldn't_, have feelings for that **monster**. I stood up and got dressed. I opened his cupboard and found makeup. I felt better with it on, and it looked natural.

I stepped out and Ben and Jasper were sitting at the table. I walked over and my breakfast was there again. I sighed and sat in the seat. I heard one of them cough, and looked up.

"Why are you here?" I asked them, completing the question inside my head, _and not Edward?_ They misunderstood, thank god, and the Jasper said,

"Edward left us to... look after you," I narrowed my eyes,

"Babysit me, or _guard_ me?" which was worse?? Jasper just shrugged.

I sat in silence, eating my breakfast. When I was done, I was bored, and I missed Edward.

"Where is Edward?" I said, looking at Ben.

"In his office," Ben said. I stood up, and they did the same, tensing in case I was going to make a run for it. Definitely guards. I raised my eyebrows and said,

"In these shoes? Seriously?" they relaxed, "I want to see Edward," I said. They glanced at each other, and then back at me, they looked confused, trying to work out my plan. So was I, what was I doing, wanting to see Edward? I'd already decided I didn't have feelings for him, but I was in too deep to back out now, I'd just have to pray they said no.

Ben shrugged and walked over to the door, motioning for me to do the same. Jasper followed behind me. The walk was short, and Ben went in to talk to him, Jasper kept him hand on my arm. He had a vice like grip, so there was no chance of escape. Actually I wasn't planning an escape, I was too busy trying to slow my heart. Would he be happy? Angry? I didn't know what to expect, and I was scared. Ben came put and spoke to Jasper,

"We can go, he'll call us when we're needed," Jasper followed me in the room, then left and shut the door.

We weren't alone. Edward was standing at his desk with another man. When Jasper left Edward came to my side and put an arm around my waist and guided me to the sofa. He sat me down and leant over me and whispered

"What's wrong?" I worked out he was whispering so the other man didn't hear. The other man looked scary, and I didn't want to make Edward angry, I wanted him on my side.

I shrugged, and looked around. I was too scared to speak. I didn't want to say anything in case it blurted out. He grabbed my wrist and kissed me. I could almost taste the happiness in that kiss. When he was done he asked if I was tired, and I was. He got a blanket out of a cupboard, and wrapped me up. He kissed me again and then lay me down. When he was sure I was comfy on his big sofa, he went back to talk to the man.

"Maybe we should move this to another time Edward?" the man said.

"If you're sure, Aro" Edward said gratefully. Aro laughed,

"I don't think you'd be able to concentrate properly, not with that beauty lying there," He laughed again, "Anyway, I need to go find a builder, or maybe a dance teacher," Edward made a noise of disgust and Aro laughed and left. Edward came to me, no doubt he thought I might be asleep, but I was anything but.

"Dance teacher," I whispered, "Edward, how long have I been here?"

"A week," he said. Seven days, _seven days_?

"Would you anything I wanted?" I asked

"Within reason," he said carefully.

"Is this a Wednesday?" he nodded, "Then, can I go to my dance lesson at five?" he looked strained,

"Doll..." he started, but I interrupted him.

"Edward, the whole reason I moved to New York was so I could dance," I looked at him sadly, "It's all I'm good at,"

He laughed, "It's not _all_ you're good at," I blushed and smacked his head,

"_Please_," I whispered in his ear. He sighed, and rubbed his temples

"You're going to be the death of me," he said

"Is that a yes?!" I squealed excitedly.

"It's a _maybe_," he said, "It's only eleven," I kissed him. I didn't know what had got into me.

"If that's all that it takes to make you _this_ happy, I'll buy you the whole dance studio," I laughed. Why was I laughing with him, had I forgotten I _didn't _like him? I guess I had.

He kissed me deeply, and stroked my face. I shivered, and he smirked against my lips.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips, "I love you," my stomach was doing somersaults. Why did that sound so good? I couldn't do this. I couldn't say I didn't love him. Somehow, in seven days, I had fallen in love.

But I wasn't going to admit it. He had kidnapped me, and I wouldn't stand for it. I would not love him.

I started to feel a bit light headed.

"Edward," I said. The room was starting to spin.

"Bella?" he said worriedly. The room was starting to go black, "BELLA!" I felt myself slump onto the sofa and then I was consumed by blackness.

**********

I could hear beeping and voices.

"...What happened?" someone said.

"I don't know!" That was definitely Edward. The velvet voice was like heaven in this scary place, "One minute she was talking, the next she was unconscious!" He sounded worried, and I didn't like that it was me who had caused him this worry.

"Boss, it's been two days, maybe we should call a doctor," I recognised Garrett's voice.

"No," a calm male said, "She'll be fine," he was to my left, and everyone else was to my right.

"Thanks Carlisle," Edward said, stroking my forehead.

"She might be able to hear you,"

"Doll?" Edward whispered in my ear, "Baby? Can you hear me? You're going to be fine,"

I tried to open my eyes. They refused to open.

"She's still as stubborn as ever," Garrett laughed. Edward chuckled. His laugh made my heart go up a notch, and I heard an increase of beeping beside me.

"Edward, do that again," Carlisle said. Edward laughed and the beeping went off again.

"She's going to be fine," Carlisle sighed, "And she can hear you," Carlisle moved from my side and said, "Come everyone, out," they all left, except Edward and Carlisle.

"Thank you" Edward whispered.

They sat in silence for a few more seconds.

"She's beautiful," Carlisle said. Edward laughed again.

"She sure is," I tried to twitch my fingers. They worked. I tried to open my eyes again, and they co-operated. The first thing I saw was his perfect face. It looked strained, and I felt guilty.

"Edward," I croaked. He stroked my face and handed me a glass of water. I drank it in one. He helped me sit up and I looked around. At the bottom of our double bed was a blonde, striking man.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Carlisle,"

I nodded shyly. Edward was sitting next to me now on the bed.

"Well," Carlisle said, "I'm sure you've got some things to talk about," and he left.

Edward hugged me close to his chest, and I felt right there. Things had moved so quickly, it was hard to keep track of it all. I thought back to my life before, and suddenly remembered Charlie.

"Charlie," I said, looking at Edward. He sighed and handed my his top-of-the-range cell phone.

I dialled the number I knew so well, Edward watching me. It rang three times, before someone picked it up,

"Hello?" I had been missing that voice.

"Grandpa," I said.

"Bella!" he sounded relieved. It had been nine days sine we'd last spoken, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I assured him, "I'm sorry I didn't call, I was a bit ill," I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said, "And... I've met someone,"

"Is he nice?" Charlie asked. I glanced at Edward.

I turned away and whispered, "Yes," I heard Edward's quiet laugh and turned back to face him. He would be full of himself now. He pulled me onto his lap and Charlie said,

"Well, I'm happy for you, I'll have to come up and see you some time," I panicked, Charlie, here? No way.

"Just, hang on two seconds," I put the phone to my chest.

"Charlie wants to meet you," I whispered.

"Well," he said calmly, "We can go see him," My face broke into a grin and I kissed him.

"When?" I breathed against his lips.

"Tonight?" he said, breaking away. I looked at him, and he nodded.

"Thank you," then I pulled the phone back up to my ear, "Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"We'll come see you,"

"Bella, you can't aff-"

"It's fine, I can, is tomorrow ok?"

"Tomorrow?! Well... if you're sure you can afford it, that'd be great! Oh, got to go, Sue's here," and he hung up. Edward took the phone back and I kissed him again.

He pulled me up onto the floor. And we walked slowly to the wardrobe. He handed me a suitcase from a shelf, and got another one for himself. He looked at each item before he put it in the case. As long as they weren't ball gowns I shoved them in. He gave me a separate one for my shoes. And I filled it quickly. I picked up several bags and shoved them in the suitcase. He grabbed my hand and we ran for the door. He was had his phone to his ear and he was booking the flights.

**********

When we landed it was about one in the morning, and we stayed at a little B&B. I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. When I woke up in the morning he wasn't there. I sat up and got dressed, and I went down to look for him. He was at the breakfast bar. I went and sat next to him.

"Come here often," he asked me. I could hear the smile in his voice. I put my head against his shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head, "what do you want for breakfast?" he whispered, and handed me the menu.

"I'm not hungry," I said and he sighed.

"You have to eat _something_," I shook my head and he stood up, "Well, come on then,"

I bounced up beside him. I had to tell him something, but it was embarrassing and I didn't know how he would react.

"Edward," I said when we were in the room.

"Bella," he said.

I had to tell him. It came out in a rush, "Youknowwecan'thavesexatCharlieshouseright?"

"Sorry?" he asked. I took a deep breath and said more slowly,

"You know we can't have sex at Charlie's house, right?"

"Yeah, but I know there's a wood behind your house," he murmured into my hair. I shivered, "Now come on, you have to get packed," There was something else I had to tell him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready.

"Edward," I said. I started picking at the frayed ends of the blankets on the bed. I was stalling for time.

"Bella," he said again.

"I have to tell you something," he looked at me, confused.

"Ok..." he was wary.

I took a deep breath, and didn't think about what I was saying, "I love you,"

The silence lasted forever. But then, one second I was sitting on the bad, picking threads, and then I was lying on it, with Edward on top of me. He was kissing me passionately. I put my arms around his neck.

He was my man, and he always would be. I loved him with all my heart. If I had to choose, between the world and him. I would choose him, no hesitation.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; thanks for the reviews! Nothing ever lasts happily, does it? Well, not in my stories.

**********

I stretched on the bed. The one at Charlie's had been far too small for both of us, but it meant he had had to sleep close to me. The trip had been great. Charlie and Edward had gotten on like a house on fire. And Edward had kept his promise about the woods. The thought made me blush. I turned.

Edward was lying next to me, watching me. I stroked his face. He grabbed his wrist and kissed me.

When he pulled away, he said, "We have to go,"

"What time is it?"

"Five o'clock,"

"In the _morning_?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Where are we going?"

"Out for dinner," I sat up, and looked at him. His face broke into a crooked smile, which made my heart stop. I went into the bathroom and into the shower. When I got out, I saw an outfit on the door.

It was baby blue, and it flowed around my body. I made me look beautiful. I wondered if Edward was a stylist. I walked out to find him in a suit. He wound his arms around my waist and whispered,

"Beautiful," I squirmed, and he let me go.

"Did you choose it?" I asked. He shook his head,

"Alice," he said, "Chose all your clothes," he nodded towards the closet. I kissed him, and he walked us towards the door.

**********

Edward was perfect. We went to a little Italian restaurant, and he knew the chef. I had the best pasta I'd ever had. The wine was amazing, and I imagined not cheap. He had a pizza, and occasionally he fed me bits. It was amazing to. The waiter came over, and I could tell he was terrified. I smiled to make him feel at ease, but he didn't look at me.

"Would you like anything else, sir?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"No, just the bill," Edward said, not taking his eyes off mine. As the waiter turned, he knocked the empty wine bottle over and it smashed on the floor. Edward jumped up and started hissing angrily at the poor man.

"Edward," I said, "Leave him alone," he kissed my forehead and went to speak to the manager. I could feel myself blushing, but there was no one to see it. The restaurant was completely empty. I saw him shouting at another man, and then caught the flash of a gun under his suit.

Why would Edward have a gun under his suit, when he was out on a date with me? I took another look at my situation.

Edward could give me whatever he wanted, money no object. He could book out an entire restaurant. He knew the owners. He had a hell of a lot of me, who took a load of crap from him. He could kidnap me, and get away with it. He could kill men, and get away with it. All his men had guns. He took that gun everywhere with him. I thought hard, then I remembered all the gangster movies, and gasped. I grabbed my bag, and stormed out. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," he said, spinning me around, "What is it?"

"Get off me Edward," I said, looking up at him.

"Baby, what?" he tried to pull me closer, but I pulled away from him.

"Stay away from me," I said, tears coming to my eyes, "I can't do this,"

"_What_?!" he looked really concerned.

"I know your secret," I hissed, "When were you going to tell me you were a _gangster_?"

His face went from confused, to poker straight in a second, "So now you know," he said simply, taking a step towards me.

"Yeah, and I can't do this," I said, taking a step back.

"Bella, what are you saying?"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart" he said. He was too good a liar for me to trust him.

"Edward, if you truly love me, you'll let me go," I said through tears. He looked like he could be crying. He nodded and I turned,

"I'll always love you, Bella" he whispered, and I ran down the street. These shoes were too high, but I needed to _run_. He would change his mind in a few seconds, and order me back. I ran around a corner, and once again, ran into Paul.

"Bella?" he asked, holding me tightly. I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he was far too strong. I suddenly wished Edward would hurry up and change his mind.

"Paul, let me go,"

"You've been crying," he said

"Well done," I said, trying to get away from him, but it wasn't possible. He held me tightly, then pulled out his cell.

"Bring the car," he said, then told the street.

"Paul, please, just let me go,"

"I can't," he said, "Sorry," I started panicking. I'd already worked out Paul was a gangster from another gang. But now _his_ boss wanted me. For fuck sake, what was it with me and Dons? I tried to twist out of his grip, but he dug his fingers in, until I cried out in pain, "Jacob won't stand for you running away, you'll have to behave," I shook my head fiercely.

"Let me _go_," I said, "I need to _go_," but he ignored me. A minute later the car arrived. Another man got out to help get me in. I screamed and shrieked, kicked and punched. This reminded me of when Edward made Garrett and Liam take me to Julliard. And, just like then, I didn't win.

"Jacob wants to see her straight away," the other man said. He was putting ice on his cheek, where I'd punched him. Paul nodded and lifted his trousers. There was a line where I'd broken the skin, and blood oozed out of it. I felt woozy, and then everything went black.

**********

"You weren't kidding, Paul," I heard someone say, "She is beautiful," the room laughed, and I felt uncomfortable. I made sure I didn't move. I kept my breathing even, but I was curious. I tried to hear what was going on, and was shocked when someone whispered in my ear, "Wakey, wakey baby," I shivered from the danger in his tone.

Someone laughed, and then I heard feet filing out of the room. I opened my eyes, to be faced with a _huge_ man.

I stared up at him from the bed. He took a step towards me and I scrambled backwards. I glanced at the door, and he shook his head, "Don't try," he sat in front of it and just looked at me. I sat against the wall across from him.

We sat for almost an hour before he spoke.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" I didn't move or say anything. He sighed and stood up. I wasn't going to sit defenceless, so stood up to.

He moved closer to me, not once looking away. I backed away, and didn't realise until it was too late that this was what he wanted. I hit the corner hard, and he closed in within a second. I was shaking with fear, but he didn't stop. He stroked my cheekbone softly. I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't move. I was paralysed with fear. He looked at me for what seemed like forever, before he brushed his lips lightly over mine.

I jerked my knee up, and he fell grunting to the floor. I jumped over him and ran to the door. I turned the handle, but nothing happened. I tugged again, and then pushed. Of course they'd locked the door. I tugged at it frantically, and then felt hands close around my waist. I screamed as I was pulled onto the floor. He rolled me over and I was a prisoner beneath him. I struggled to get out of his grasps, but he was too heavy.

"You little bitch," he wheezed, holding me down.

"Can't... breathe," I gasped out. He grunted again, but the pressure lightened, and my breathing was less laboured.

"Introductions are in order," he said, "I'm Jacob,"

"I know," I said

"And you're Bella," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Let me go," I said, trying to escape again. He leapt up off me, I stood up and brushed myself off.

"So..." he said, looking me up and down. I sighed and sat in one of the chairs.

"Why me?" I asked rhetorically. Then I looked at him, "What are you?"

"You really want to know?" I nodded, "I'm the Don,"

"What is it with me and gangsters?"

"I guess you just have that vibe," he said. I just glared at him.

"Ok, can I go now?" he shook his head,

"You're mine now,"

"No, I'm Edwards," I said automatically. I realised the lie once it was out there. I wasn't Edward's. I had left him, but I wasn't going to mention anything about that.

"Well, not anymore," he said.

"He'll be looking for me," I told him. His brow creased, and he started pacing.

"Ok, here goes," he said, "You phone him, tell him any old crap, just get him to stop looking for you, and we won't hurt him,"

"You couldn't hurt him," I said.

"I think we have something he'd want," he muttered quietly. He handed me the cell phone, and it was already ringing.

"Hello?" it was so good to hear his voice again. Tears filled my eyes, and I turned away from Jacob. I had to protect Edward, if it was the last thing I did.

"Edward," I said.

"Bella!" he cried.

"Listen Edward," I said, "You need to stop looking for me, I don't want to be with you anymore,"

There was silence on the end of the phone, "I'm not looking for you, you asked me not to," he said quietly.

"No, listen Edward, just let me go," this must confuse him, but he might understand. I just had to play along for Jacob.

"Bella, I don't understand," he said, and then he got it, "Is someone listening?"

"Yes," I said sadly.

"Who?" he asked stupidly. I sighed, and he realised, "Oh, I mean, are you there willingly?"

"Definitely not," I said in a firm voice.

He was trying to work it out.

"Look Edward, I just can't be with a gangster, it's too awkward," there was silence as it dawned on him.

"Paul,"

"Almost there," I spat at him.

"Jacob," he said in a cold voice.

"Well done," I said, "Now listen, you leave me alone," I hung up on him, and gave the phone back. I put my head in my hands and started weeping. It was for effect, but also the guilt I was feeling. I was being so selfish, risking Edward's life to save my own.

"Well," Jacob aid, and I glared up at him, "I almost believed you myself," I let out a heartbroken sob. It was mainly for effect. I would see Edward soon. I just hoped nothing would happen to him, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it did.

"Piss off," I murmured. He stroked my face, and I flinched away from him. I didn't realise there was no back on this chair, and fell.

"Bella!" he said, rushing over to me.

"Leave me _alone_," I huffed, picking myself up. He had his hand on my arm, and I jerked away from him. He sighed and dropped his arm to his side.

"You'll learn to love me," he said.

"I'll die first," I spat at him.

"That can be arranged," he muttered, and I glared at him.

"I hate you,"

"That's ok, hate's a passionate emotion," he grinned.

"I'll give you passionate, murder," I mumbled under my breath. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, honey," he said. What is it with these gangsters and nicknames? Is Bella really that bad? "You now belong to me. Like it or not. And I'm looking forward to one particular event," he said, looking me up and down.

"You sleazy git!" I yelled at him, and ran across the room, as far away as I could get.

He followed silently, and backed me against the wall. He squeezed my body between him, and the wall behind. Escape was impossible. He lowered his lips onto mine, but I didn't do anything. He got angrier and angrier, but I didn't react. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but I refused to let any noise get out of my throat. He hitched my legs around his waist.

It was too much. My built-up sob burst through my lips. He pulled his face back a few inches and looked at me in confusion. But he was blurred by the tears in my eyes. He sighed, and stormed out of the room. I fell to the floor with a _thud_. Then I heard the lock on the door click. I crawled over to the bed, but didn't climb on it. I slid under it, all the light blocked from the blankets draping over it. I curled in a ball and thought of my one and only. My tears were silent, and eventually I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**********

A/N; so what do you think? I'm not a mind-reader, so you have to tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; SORRY! I've been on Holiday for a while, and I forgot my laptop! Hope this makes up for it! _ Please _R+R. WARNING; Dark Jacob!

**********

I opened my eyes to be faced with the darkness. It was all around, everywhere. I didn't like the dark. It was endless, and yet started nowhere. I was disoriented. Then it all came flooding back to me.

How long had I been under this bed? My back was stiff and when I tried to straighten it, the joints popped.

"So you're awake now?" A familiar voice called from above me. It sent shivers down my spine, but I didn't move, "Has sleeping under a bed affected your speech?"

He sounded so smug, so mocking that I growled at him. I heard his husky laugh, "You're really starting to piss me off," I croaked.

"Only starting? So what was all that when we first met?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You'd just fucking kidnapped me!" I screamed, "What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Give in to me," he said solemnly, "And that is no way for a lady to talk,"

I listed a string of profanities whilst I shimmed out from under his bed. When I was upright, he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall.

"I expect respect," he said calmly, running his other hand up and down my side, "And I intend to get it. You won't talk to me like that ever again, understand honey?"

I glared at him, "You stupid fucking prick," I wheezed. He tightened his grip.

"Let's call that one a slip up. Trust me, the punishments will be _much_ worse than this," I spat in his face, and said

"You think I'm really that fucking weak?" I managed to gasp out. He slapped me hard across the face,

"I'm warning you,"

"Put me on the fucking floor, before I kick your tiny balls,"

He chuckled darkly and said, "I can assure you they are not tiny." I felt my skin crawl, "In fact, I think I will," he threw me will unbelievable force onto the bed. Then he launched himself on top of me. I screamed for half a second before his massive hand came crashing down on my mouth, "Shhhh honey, you asked for it,"

I thrashed about underneath him, but he didn't seem to notice. I was getting light headed from the lack of oxygen, but as my thrashes got less forceful he pulled his hand away. I took in great gulps of air, hoping the worst of it was over.

Of course it wasn't.

He put his mouth where his hand had been. I kept perfectly still while his lips moved frantically against mine. He started roughly pulling my dress over my head, and the tears rolled silently down my cheeks. He didn't seem to notice, and once my dress was gone, he removed my underwear.

He looked me up and down and gave a low whistle. I felt the bulge against my thigh grow. I started shaking with fear. He braided his fingers through my hair, and kissed me hungrily.

He pushed his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. He was about to thrust into me, when his phone buzzed. He frowned and looked at the caller ID. Then he sighed and answered it.

"What?" he said fiercely, still looking at me.

"Well, deal with it," there was a pause, and then he was up and pulling his clothes on. He was out the door before I could ask. Not that I would have. I got up as quickly as I could. My cheek was still sore from where he'd hit me.

I was putting my underwear back on, tears still streaming silently down my face, when I heard his voice.

A voice I would recognise among millions.

Edward. My Edward. He was here.

Shit.

The door flung open, and sure enough, there he was.

"Bella!" he gasped, coming over to me. He knelt down and examined my cheek and neck. I hadn't seen them, but I was sure they were swollen, "What happened?"

I leant against his chest and sobbed. He rocked us back and forth, murmuring words of comfort.

"Hey!" someone shouted from the door. I would also recognise his voice among millions. I would recognise it, and start running, "Get your hands _off_ her! She's mine"

That was not the right thing to say to Edward at this moment. He snarled and spun to face Jacob.

"She will _never _be yours!" he hissed at him. I shrank back into his chest.

"Too late," Jacob smirked.

"No, just in time," Edward snapped, "Let us go _now_. I have men waiting outside," Edward had brought back up. I relaxed.

Too soon.

"You mean those men outside?" he sneered. Edward stiffened, "Yeah, I sorta killed 'em,"

I gasped, and Edward roared. At that moment four more huge men came in the room. I was tried to scream, but no noise came out my throat. Two of the men held onto me, and two carried Edward out. He was cussing and struggling the whole way.

"Bella!" he called back, "I love you!"

"EDWARD!" I screamed, having found my voice. Jacob came over and tickled me under the chin.

"Honey," he said calmly, "He's not coming back,"

"No, please, don't hurt him," I pleaded, "I'll do anything!" Jacob looked at me.

"Anything?" He asked curiously.

"Just don't hurt him," I whispered.

"Deal," he bared his teeth at me, "Put her down guys," I was promptly lowered to the ground. The men left us, and then I was alone with him.

I shivered from lack of clothes, and folded my arms across my chest to warm myself up.

"Why don't we start again?" he asked. I nodded automatically, "We're going to sleep together now," he said, "I hope you enjoy it," the message was clear enough, _you'd __**better**__ enjoy it_. I shivered and walked towards him. He held his arms out, and when I was against his chest, he wrapped them around me.

I looked up, and he kissed me. I tried to hold back the tears, and for once it worked. He started trailing his hand down my side, moving towards the bed. When we got there, he already had my underwear off again.

We tumbled onto the bed, and he rolled me underneath him. I faked a gasp and he smirked. He looked at me expectantly and I pushed his trousers and boxers down with my feet. He murmured something into my hair, but I couldn't hear him.

He positioned himself in front of me, and then entered roughly. I gave a gasp of pain. Pain. There seemed to be a lot of that with Jacob. But if I didn't do this, Edward would be in even worse pain. I faked a groan of pleasure, and he grunted on top of me. He seemed to be enjoying this, I just hoped he wouldn't see through me.

When I felt he was near his climax, I faked my own. I tensed my stomach muscles and gasped out his name.

"Bella!" my name sounded wrong being cried from his lips, and I couldn't get it out of my head. It should be _Edward_ saying that, not this evil monster. To my relief, Jacob pulled out of me. He flopped down beside me, panting and sweating. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Bella?" he said, rolling onto his side. I made myself breathe evenly, not letting myself shudder by the way he touched me when he thought I was asleep, "Guess I tired you out,"

He sounded smug. It took all my willpower not to get up and gouge his eye balls out. He sighed and pulled me to his chest. I resisted pulling away, then he would know I was awake. He started twirling my hair around his fingers, and I knew that any minute now, I would give the game away.

I had to clam myself down. I thought of Edward. Not the Edward in here, but the one in _his_ house. Where I'd been _happy_. That seemed like a long time ago, but it had only been yesterday. I thought of all our memories, and though there wasn't many, it helped me drift into a happy dream, where Jacob didn't exist.

**********

I woke up alone. There was no-one here, but that was a good thing. I finally let all the tears fall. It took about ten minutes, and then I went to find the bathroom. I walked passed the door and tried it, but of course it was locked again.

I found the bathroom and had a quick shower. The water was calming, and helped me think. I had to get out of here, with Edward. I would not leave without Edward. Somewhere in the back of my mind reminded me that I'd left him less than 48 hours ago. That thought was strange to me, and I wondered how I could ever have wanted to leave him, he was perfect in my memories.

Jacob was a dick. There really was no other word for it. If he died, I would not be sad. I wondered which of Edward's men had been killed last night. I really hoped it wasn't Garrett or Ben or Jasper or, I suppose, Liam. Liam's negativity would be a blessing compared to this.

When I was out of the shower, I stood shivering for a minute. I couldn't see any towels, so started looking for them.

There wasn't any.

I put my ear against the door. All _seemed_ quiet. I opened it a crack and peeked out. The coast looked clear. I edged my way out, then ran out of the bathroom.

I felt like I was flying when the strong arms closed around my waist. I let out a whimper when I landed on the floor heavily with Jacob on top of me.

"Hello," he said in my ear. A shudder ran through my body. Jacob smirked in my hair and pulled my arms under my head. He licked the skin he'd exposed. I forced myself to gasp, though I hated every inch of me for doing so. He started biting and licking my beasts. I made myself squirm in pleasure. He bit down hard and I let out a gasp of pain, and he licked it better.

Edward had never been so rough with me, and I was glad. This was too sore. He started scraping his nails down my side, and I whimpered.

"You like it rough," he growled in my ear, "Don't you baby?"

I nodded my head, squeezing my eyes shut to hide the pain.

Like he'd let me do that.

"Open your eyes," he said, "I want to see your eyes," I forced them open with much effort, and found his face much closer to mine than I'd expected. I leaned away and he leaned in.

I felt his lips crush mine. Once again, there was pain. Everything was pain. His hands dug sharply into my sides. I braced myself for worse pain, and was pleasantly surprised when he rolled off me and stood up. I looked up at him, trembling. Surely I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? I couldn't remember very well.

"Sorry, baby," he said, pulling me to my feet, "I have some business to take care of," I fought to keep the smile of my face, so just nodded. He kissed me roughly again, and shoved away from me. I stood there for a minute, before going to sit on the bed.

When I got there I found some clothes on the bed. Without looking at them I shoved them on.

Instantaneously noticed the difference. Anyone would have. I couldn't breathe as well as I could before. It was a skin tight lycra dress, bright red. There was nothing else, except the underwear that I wore here.

A conversation Edward and I had had suddenly popped into my head;

_I will not wear strippers clothes_

_I'm not asking you to,__** yet**_

It struck me as hideously ironic now. That was **exactly** what Jacob had me dressed as. I crawled under the bed, and sobbed silently.

**********

**EPOV**

It was dark. Real Dark. I shifted my weight and regretted it immediately. I think they'd broken my arm. It was hard to know, without a doctor. This is what you get for being involved in such dangerous things. I had come in search of Bella, and now I was stuck here. Two of my men James and Laurent, had been killed last night. The thought of Bella sent my mind into overdrive. When I had walked in last night, she had looked so defenceless I had felt personally responsible. If I hadn't taken her, she wouldn't be here. It was my fault. But wallowing wasn't going to get me anywhere. They had told me if I didn't behave, it would be Bella who got punished.

Jacob. I would kill Jacob. If it was the last thing I ever did, I would do it now. I had to keep my Bella safe. It had been his fault that Bella was in pain, however, I would be as 'well-behaved' as I could, for her sake.

I was sure that wouldn't stop him touching her, but she wouldn't get any more pain on my part, I had done enough. When times were at their worst in here, I focused on our memories. I remembered how opposed she'd been to me at the beginning. But she'd come around, eventually. I loved her spirit. But it was here tattoo I remembered the most. It was the first thing I'd ever seen, and it flashed in my head at random moments. Lilies meant purity, I remembered my mother telling me that white lilies meant. Her silver lilies must have stood for white, they meant purity.

Her blush. So beautiful. It filled her cheeks with a natural red. She never needed blusher, the slightest thing would make her go up in flames. I loved Bella. There was no doubt in my mind when I said that. When I was little, I never believed in love at first sight. And yet, it had happened to me. I needed to get Bella back in my arms, and soon. Jacob would pay for the pain he had caused us both.

A/N; _Please R+R_


	9. Chapter 9 Sad ending

A/N; _PLEASE_ R+R

Jacob didn't take long. He grabbed my foot and dragged me out from under the bed without pausing. He kissed me gently, and I kissed him back, pretending he was Edward. But my illusions weren't that strong. When I kissed Edward, he was always so careful, and Jacob wasn't. I missed Edward. My heart actually hurt when I thought about him. I didn't know why his men hadn't come to get him yet, but I couldn't worry about that just now.

"You look lovely," Jacob finally said, pulling away. He sat on a chair, and I stood awkwardly, not sure where to go. He motioned me forward, and I ended up on his lap. I put my head on his shoulder while he played with my hair. It made me scared that he was so calm. This was when he was at his most dangerous.

"You have something to say," I croaked nervously. My throat was dry from lack of speech.

"You know me well," he said, avoiding the question. I waited, and so did he.

Eventually I got bored, "What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh no, it's just business," he muttered. I nodded and he stood up, dumping me on the floor. I picked myself up and brushed myself off. Jacob put his hands on my waist and he began again.

**EPOV**

When the men had checked on me this morning they had laughed at me. They threw the bowl of bleak food down at me, and then said, "It's good she's so well behaved, or you'd be beaten to a pulp,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Without you, Jacob would have no leeway on her. She's as good as gold, and if not, all you got to do is threaten you, and she's an angel," they'd left then. That must have been about two hours ago. And I was still crying. I had to get out of here. With Bella. I couldn't imagine the pain I'd put her through. But I would try and make it better.

I'd eaten my food. I would need the strength. For the first time in days I stood up. My arm twinged when I moved it, so I tried to keep it as still as possible. I was surprised I could stand up. I didn't know how long I'd been in here, but it seemed like forever.

I tried walking, and I managed to stumble a few steps before collapsing. I gave up for the moment, and went back to thinking. I knew these men had taken my phone, and that's why no-one was coming after me.

I could hear people moving about upstairs. The squeak of a floorboard, the shuffle of footsteps. It seemed like they were mocking me. As if they were moving just to annoy me.

I tried to block out the sounds, and concentrated on an escape. I couldn't rely on my men. I had been known to take two month vacations, without someone I loved. So it could take forever. Anyway, I hadn't been the nicest person in the world, so they might not want to rescue me. But surely, surely the would want to save Bella.

I had to get out of here myself. And fast. Bella was in danger, and it was my job to protect her.

**BPOV**

The assaults went on for a few weeks. I'd gotten into a routine. Wake up. Have Sex. Jacob leaves. Have shower and eat. Jacob comes back. Have sex. Eat. Have sex. Sleep. Wake up...

It wasn't right! I should be doing ballet! I tried asking Jacob about this, but he just laughed and told me he had better ways of burning off calories.

I shuddered when I remembered that. I was still reminiscing when Jacob came in.

"Bella," he said, "I have to tell you something," I watched him pacing.

"What is it?" I asked eventually.

"Bella, I love you," he said. I blinked.

"What?"

"I love you. I am totally in love with you and I can't live without you, please say you love me too," I didn't say anything, "Say it!" he said, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"I can't," I said, "I don't love you Jacob,"

He narrowed his eyes, "Take it back,"

"No, I don't love you, and I never will," he glared at me, and pulled out his phone.

"Bring him up," he said into it. I shuddered, "He is going to pay for what you said,"

We waited for five minutes, glaring at each other. Then there was a commotion in the corridor and Edward burst in the room.

"Bella!" he said.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I gasped out, staggering towards her. I got about three feet away from her when Jacob beat me to it. He brought out a gun.

"Stay away," he warned. I let out an angry grown, that was almost animal. Fear flashed in his eyes, and I brought out my gun.

"Let her go, Black," I said, "It's over,"

"No!" he wailed, and then I heard the _bang_. I checked myself over, but I was fine. It was then I heard the inhumane whimper that escaped Bella's lips as she crumpled to the floor.

"Bella!" I screamed. I fired at Jacob. I got him in the leg.

"It's too late," he grunted, "If I can't have her, no-one can,"

I ignored him. My men would take care of him. I'd already called them and they were on their way. I took my precious Bella in my arms.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Bella, it's me, I'm here," I said, cradling her head.

"It hurts Edward," she said. A tear dripped off of my face and onto hers.

"It's ok Bella, I'll be ok," I looked at her stomach. It was covered in blood.

"Is it bad? Don't lie,"

"Yes," I said, kissing her forehead, "But it'll be ok. I promise it'll be ok,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, always," I said, rocking back and forth. I pulled out my mobile and called an ambulance.

"Edward, make it stop," she said.

"I will, I promise,"

"I'm going to die, Edward," she said calmly, stroking my face.

"No Bella, no" I said fiercely, "You stay with me, Bella,"

"When my parents died, I was in grieving for three months. The I got the tattoo to remember them," she said.

"Bella, you're going to be ok,"

"See you on the other side, I'll be waiting," she said. Her hand fell away, limp.

"Bella!" I screamed, "Bella," I put my forehead against her face and wept. I heard noises behind me and briefly remember my men taking Jacob out. I wept until the paramedics came. Then I wept in the ambulance. I refused to be treated. I went with Bella.

**NARRATORS POV**

The funeral was the last time anyone ever saw Edward. It was a week after Bella died. He hadn't stopped crying. His eyes were red as her read his speech and placed his white lily on her coffin.

Every day, for three months, a white bouquet of lilies found their way onto Bella's grave, though o-one ever saw the delivery.

Exactly three months after Bella had died; Garrett received a text from Edward. It was an address. When they got there, they found his body.

Edward was buried in the grave next to Bella. Jacob is still missing, but it is believed he is being tortured in memory of Bella.

Charlie received a large sum of money from Edward's will.

When Edward was buried, the flowers stopped coming, but everyone knows they're together somewhere.

**A/N; **Was that a happy ending? Sad ending? Please, give me your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10 Alternate happy ending

**A/N;** ok, so I got a LOT of hate mail over the last chapter, so thought I should make an alternate ending as well. Sigh.

Jacob didn't take long. He grabbed my foot and dragged me out from under the bed without pausing. He kissed me gently, and I kissed him back, pretending he was Edward. But my illusions weren't that strong. When I kissed Edward, he was always so careful, and Jacob wasn't. I missed Edward. My heart actually hurt when I thought about him. I didn't know why his men hadn't come to get him yet, but I couldn't worry about that just now.

"You look lovely," Jacob finally said, pulling away. He sat on a chair, and I stood awkwardly, not sure where to go. He motioned me forward, and I ended up on his lap. I put my head on his shoulder while he played with my hair. It made me scared that he was so calm. This was when he was at his most dangerous.

"You have something to say," I croaked nervously. My throat was dry from lack of speech.

"You know me well," he said, avoiding the question. I waited, and so did he.

Eventually I got bored, "What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh no, it's just business," he muttered. I nodded and he stood up, dumping me on the floor. I picked myself up and brushed myself off. Jacob put his hands on my waist and he began again.

**EPOV**

When the men had checked on me this morning they had laughed at me. They threw the bowl of bleak food down at me, and then said, "It's good she's so well behaved, or you'd be beaten to a pulp,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Without you, Jacob would have no leeway on her. She's as good as gold, and if not, all you got to do is threaten you, and she's an angel," they'd left then. That must have been about two hours ago. And I was still crying. I had to get out of here. With Bella. I couldn't imagine the pain I'd put her through. But I would try and make it better.

I'd eaten my food. I would need the strength. For the first time in days I stood up. My arm twinged when I moved it, so I tried to keep it as still as possible. I was surprised I could stand up. I didn't know how long I'd been in here, but it seemed like forever.

I tried walking, and I managed to stumble a few steps before collapsing. I gave up for the moment, and went back to thinking. I knew these men had taken my phone, and that's why no-one was coming after me.

I could hear people moving about upstairs. The squeak of a floorboard, the shuffle of footsteps. It seemed like they were mocking me. As if they were moving just to annoy me.

I tried to block out the sounds, and concentrated on an escape. I couldn't rely on my men. I had been known to take two month vacations, without someone I loved. So it could take forever. Anyway, I hadn't been the nicest person in the world, so they might not want to rescue me. But surely, surely the would want to save Bella.

I had to get out of here myself. And fast. Bella was in danger, and it was my job to protect her.

**BPOV**

The assaults went on for a few weeks. I'd gotten into a routine. Wake up. Have Sex. Jacob leaves. Have shower and eat. Jacob comes back. Have sex. Eat. Have sex. Sleep. Wake up...

It wasn't right! I should be doing ballet! I tried asking Jacob about this, but he just laughed and told me he had better ways of burning off calories.

I shuddered when I remembered that. I was still reminiscing when Jacob came in.

"Bella," he said, "I have to tell you something," I watched him pacing.

"What is it?" I asked eventually.

"Bella, I love you," he said. I blinked.

"What?"

"I love you. I am totally in love with you and I can't live without you, please say you love me too," I didn't say anything, "Say it!" he said, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"I can't," I said, "I don't love you Jacob,"

He narrowed his eyes, "Take it back,"

"No, I don't love you, and I never will," he glared at me, and pulled out his phone.

"Bring him up," he said into it. I shuddered, "He is going to pay for what you said,"

We waited for five minutes, glaring at each other. Then there was a commotion in the corridor and Edward burst in the room.

"Bella!" he said.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I gasped out, staggering towards her. I got about three feet away from her when Jacob beat me to it. He brought out a gun.

I didn't pause or even look at him as I shot him through the head. His body jolted involuntary and he slithered to the floor. Bella froze, then ran into my arms.

"Bella," I murmured into her hair, "Bella, it's ok,"

"Edward! Are you ok," she held me at arm's length and inspected me. Her eyes swelled with tears as she saw my arm, "This is my fault,"

"No, it's mine, I should never have taken you," I said. I took a deep breath and said, "I'll let you have your old life back now. I'll disappear and you'll never hear from me,"

She blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"Bella, he _raped _you," I said, shocked.

"As long as I have you, we don't even need to talk about this. Edward, I love you, Ok?" I picked her up into a hug and swung her around. When Garrett and Liam got here, they apologised for not coming sooner.

"Its fine, we're alive," I said, patting Liam's shoulder. They took Jacob's body and went to dump it somewhere. I took Bella in my arms and carried her towards the car. She whimpered as I sat her down, and I think my heart broke.

"I'm fine, Edward," she said, stroking my face. I sat next to her and she put her head on my shoulder. I absentmindedly stroked her hair. It didn't feel quite _real_. After weeks of suffering, for us both, we should be brought together in the end.

She looked up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back without even thinking about it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, always,"

"Do you remember when you asked me when I got the tattoo?" I nodded, "I lied. I wasn't drunk," I peered at her, curious now, "I did it when my parents died,"

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"I've never told anyone that," she said. She shivered, and it was then I realised how little she was wearing. I took my bloody shirt off and wrapped it around her. She stroked my chest, and I closed my eyes. I had missed the feel of her so much.

"Bella," I said, "I promise. I swear on my life, that no-one will hurt you ever again,"

"I know," she said.

**NARRATORS POV**

As Bella and Edward drove away in the car, Edward's men dumped Jacob's body in the canal. Then they returned to the hideout. They congratulated Bella and Edward when they told them they would be married. Soon.

**BPOV**

It was my wedding day. I breathed in deep. I hadn't seen Edward all night and it made me nervous to be away from him for long. Alice, Jasper's wife, was putting the finishing touches to my outfit. I had my eyes closed, not wanting to see myself yet.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice made my eyes spring open.

"Charlie!" I said, hugging him. Alice muttered about keeping still, but I ignored her.

"Wow," Charlie said, looking at my dress. I blushed, and looked in the mirror. I did a double take. The dress was beautiful. Slinky and white underneath, with several layers of netting over the top. There was a single net sash around it too. It floated around my body gracefully. I looked beautiful.

"Bella!" Alice said sharply, "Don't cry, I've just finished your make-up!"

I got my tears under control and slipped on my shoes. Alice, my bridesmaid, nodded and went down the stairs before me. Charlie took my arm and led me down the stairs.

After the stairs, I scanned for Edward. There he was. And suddenly, Charlie was the only thing that stopped me sprinting down the aisle and jumping on him. I could see his eyes darkening with lust and I smiled and blushed. A grin spread across his face. He seemed to like my blush.

Charlie gave me to Edward with a kiss on the cheek. I was happy that we would finally be together forever.

**A/N;** Ok, are you happy now?


End file.
